kryptiden_wesen_aliensfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kryptozoologie
Die Kryptozoologie (altgr. κρυπτός kryptós ‚verborgen‘, ‚geheim‘, ζῷον zóon, „Tier“, „lebendes Wesen“ und λόγος lógos, „Lehre“) befasst sich mit Tieren, für deren Existenz es nur schwache und zweifelhafte Belege gibt, wie Folklore, Legenden, Augenzeugenberichte, Fußspuren und verschwommene Fotos. Die wissenschaftliche Zoologie beschäftigt sich nicht mit solchen Wesen; sie sind Thema von Volkskunde und Mythologie. Kryptozoologen vermuten, dass Berichte über Tiere, die normalerweise den Fabelwesen zugeordnet werden, zum Teil auf noch unentdeckte Tierarten zurückzuführen sind. Eine solche Art wird in der Kryptozoologie als Kryptid bezeichnet. Kryptiden dürfen nicht mit den Kryptospezies verwechselt werden. KryptobotanikArchive for the “Cryptobotany” auf www.cryptomundo.com., die z. B. nach menschenfressenden Pflanzen sucht, und Kryptozoologie werden manchmal als Kryptobiologie'''Etwa von: Taylor Reints: An Introduction to Cryptobiology (unexplained-mysteries.com 2013) zusammengefasst. Die Kryptozoologie unterteilt sich u. a. in die '''DracontologieKryptozoologie-Online: Dracontologie, die sich mit Wasserkryptiden, also Seeungeheuern, beschäftigt (z. B. Ogopogo oder Seeschlange), die HominologieKryptozoologie-Online: Hominologie - Ein taxonomischer Überblick, die nach Affenmenschen wie Yeti und Orang Pendek sucht, sowie in die Mythologische Kryptozoologie''Ein eher seltener Begriff. Verwendet etwa bei: Michael Schneider: ''Auf der Spur des Unbekannten. Die phantastische Welt der Kryptozoologie. Twilight-Line GbR, Krombach 2009, ISBN 978-3-941122-48-2, S. 31 ff., (Online Zugriff auf googlebooks.de), die über die Entstehungsgeschichte von Fabelwesen spekuliert. Die Bezeichnung Kryptozoologie wurde in den 1940er und 1950er Jahren von Ivan T. Sanderson und Bernard Heuvelmans geprägt. Aufgrund seiner zentralen Stellung wird Heuvelmans oft als "Vater der Kryptozoologie" bezeichnet.Kryptozoologie-Online: Heuvelmans, Bernard Schon vor Entstehung der Kryptozoologie hatten sich andere mit dem Thema beschäftigt, etwa Charles Fort. Von Außenstehenden wird die Kryptozoologie als Pseudowissenschaft eingeordnet.Robert T. Carroll: The Skeptic's Dictionary. 1994–2009 : "Cryptozoology is, literally, the study of hidden animals. (...) It is not a recognized branch of the science of zoology. (...) Since cryptozoologists spend most of their energy trying to establish the existence of creatures, rather than examining actual animals, they are more akin to psi researchers than to zoologists."''Ben S. Roesch, John L. Moore: ''Cryptozoology. In: Michael Shermer (Hrsg.): The Skeptic Encyclopedia of Pseudoscience. Band 1. ABC-CLIO, Santa Barbara CA u. a. 2002, ISBN 1-57607-653-9, S. 71–78, hier S. 71: "Cryptozoology ranges from pseudoscientific to useful and interesting, depending on how it is practiced."Spektrum.de - Lexikon der Biologie - Kryptozoologie: "Die Kryptozoologie ist somit keine wissenschaftlich anerkannte Disziplin (Pseudowissenschaft) – auch wenn nicht ausgeschlossen werden kann, daß ihre Vertreter durch Zufall das eine oder andere unbekannte „normale“ Tier entdecken mögen." Die 1982 gegründete und seit etwa 2004 inaktive International Society of Cryptozoology (ISC)Kryptozoologie-Online: International Society of Cryptozoology (ISC) setzte sich dafür ein, dass die Kryptozoologie als seriöse Wissenschaft anerkannt würde. Im deutschsprachigen Raum übernahm diese Aufgabe von seiner Gründung 2005 bis zur Auflösung 2008 der Verein für kryptozoologische Forschung. Kryptiden Kryptozoologen sind dafür bekannt, nach Großtieren zu suchen, die wie Mothman, Chupacabras oder Werwölfe nicht in die existierenden Klassifikationsschemata zu passen scheinen. Daneben gibt es allerdings viele Kryptiden, bei denen es sich um Verwandte von bekannten Arten handeln soll, etwa Marozi und Afrikanischer Zwergelefant. Kryptozoologen gehen auch Spuren nach, die auf ein Überleben von als ausgestorben geltenden Arten hindeuten könnten. Man hofft also auf den sogenannten Lazarus-Effekt. Neben Dinosauriern wie Mokele-Mbembe sind das etwa der Beutelwolf und der Moa. Entsprechend dem in der Kryptozoologie weit verbreiteten prehistoric-survivor-Paradigma''Sharon Hill: ''Prehistoric Survivors? They Are Really Most Sincerely Dead. 2014. wird beispielsweise das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness als Plesiosaurier oder Zeuglodon erklärt. Als Kryptiden gelten auch „normale“ Arten, wenn sie in Gegenden gesichtet werden, in denen sie eigentlich nicht vorkommen sollen. Zu diesen sogenannten out-of-place-sightings''Michael Schneider: ''Auf der Spur des Unbekannten. Die phantastische Welt der Kryptozoologie. Twilight-Line GbR, Krombach 2009, ISBN 978-3-941122-48-2, S. 39 ff. (Onlinezugriff auf googlebooks.de) gehören etwa Alien Big Cats. Weblinks *Kryptozoologie-Online – Auf der Suche nach verborgenen Tieren *Centre for Fortean Zoology (CFZ) (Organisation hauptberuflicher Kryptozoologen in Großbritannien.) *Journal of Cryptozoology (Kryptozoologisches Magazin mit Peer-Review-Verfahren.) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Inhalt